Another Day In My World
by Pigeon Phantom
Summary: Jaime Wood is a fifth year, she is the daughter of successfull quidditch players Katie Bell and Oliver Wood, but her world changes when Draco Malfoy's son Justin enters her life...


Three original main characters: Jaime Wood and Ross Parker of Ravenclaw and Justin Malfoy of Slytherin. This is set when Harry and the gang are older. Malfoy's son and Oliver&Katie's daughter are at Hogwarts. There is now a Hogwarts Newspaper. This is one of my favs! 

Summary: What happened when Draco Malfoy's son starts falling for Katie&Oliver's Daugter? 

Disclaimed: Blah Blah, you know the deal! 

Potions test today, I hate Snape! But then again, I do love making potions and testing them. 

I'm Jaime Wood, fifth year at Hogwarts and head of the School Newspaper. I have long dirty-blonde hair (after my mother but mine's wavy) and big brown eyes (from both parents). I'm daughter of Katie (formerly Bell) and Oliver Wood. It weird though, both were in Gryffindor but I ended up in Ravenclaw. And I also wear glasses! 

I blinked and pulled my jumper over my neck, then pinned my little 'Head Editor' badge to it and pulled my black robes over the top and laced up the ribbon stuff over the chest. Then I cleaned my glasses. 

Looking in the mirror, I decided a little gloss was needed. I pulled out my favourite lip gloss and glossed it on. And I clipped my blue-hair clip in my hair. 

Then I slung my blue shoulder bag over my shoulder and left my dorm and headed for the common room. 

"Jaime!" Ross Parker exclaimed. He's my best friend and one of the two hottest guys in the school, he had brilliant blue eyes and spiked brown hair. Ross is a little taller than me and plays for the Ravenclaw team as a chaser. 

"Hey Ross," I grinned, hugging him. 

~*~Third Person~*~ 

Ross picked up his bag, "Shall we?" he asked turning to Jaime. 

"But of course," she giggled. Ross maybe have been Jaime's best friend, but as the whole school knew; he was head-over-heels in love with the girl. Jaime had no idea though and Ross didn't know how to tell her, he was afraid of ruining their friendship. 

They left the Ravenclaw Common Room and headed to breakfast, on the way chatting about the latest goss. Jaime wasn't just editor but she was incharge of the Gossip Column, and she was always looking for something new. 

There was a sudden bang and Jaime fell to the ground, her bag splitting and everything spilling out. 

"Jaime!" Ross cried as he shook her, trying to wake her up. 

"Uh... sorry?" A platinum blonde haired boy stuttered, staring down at the unconscious girl in awe. She was gorgeous, but who was she? 

The boys name was Justin, he dropped to his knees, "Is she ok?" he asked, picking up Jaime's glasses which had fallen and chipped. 

"What do you care?" Ross hissed back, snatching the glasses from him. Justin was in Slytherin and was son of Draco Malfoy and not to be trusted. "She's muggleborn ok?" Ross lied, hoping that Justin would get off her case. "You got your question answered now please leave!" 

"I wouldn't care if she was bloody half-dragon! All I want to know is, uh..." 

"Jaime," Ross glared at Justin. 

"Is Jaime ok?" he glared back. 

"She's just hit her head badly, look why don't you help me carry her to the hospital wing?" Ross said, gathering the girls books. 

As mentioned earlier, Ross was one of the two hottest guys in the school, the other was Justin Malfoy. Sixth year Slytherin, and son of Draco Malfoy and his wife Janelle. (A/N; my own character) Justin looked just like Draco in every way, he had silvery grey eyes and platinum blonde hair which, unlike Draco, was always messy. Justin played quidditch for the Slytherin House Team as seeker. 

The boys entered the hospital wing and placed Jaime onto the nearest bed. Her hair was now a mess and she was getting very pale. 

"What happened?" ask Madame Je-con, she replaced Pomfrey years ago. 

"I kinda kno-" Justin started but Ross interrupted. 

"The feral git ran into her and knocked her unconscious!" Ross said, anger laced through his words. 

"Leave her with me," Je-con answered, taking the glasses from Ross and fixing them. "No need for name-calling Parker! Now off to breakfast." she shooed them off. 

"Sorry about knocking out ya girlfriend." Justin said, trying to make it right with Ross. 

"I wish..." Ross trailed off. 

"What?" Justin asked. 

"Jaime isn't my girlfriend, I wish she was though. We're best friends." 

"I have to admit, the girl is gorgeous!" Justin sighed. 

"Keep your hands off her," Ross hissed, "Or it'll be your neck." he narrowed his eyes down at Justin and stalked off to breakfast. 

Justin was a little suprised at that comment, Ross was very overprotective. He looked back at the hospital wing and spotted a small hair-clip, blue, like the one Jaime had in her hair. 

He picked it up and studied it, and then felt a little stupid. He was sixteen for godsakes! Drooling over some thirteen year old mudblood Ravenclaw was a waste of time. (A/N: back at the start I did mention she was 15, but Justin seems to think differently.) 

He pocketed the hair clip and hurried off to breakfast, thinking about earlier this morning. 

~*~Flashback~*~ 

"Come here babe," Amie said, she was fake and a big-time wannabe. She seriously needed a life and was only after Justin because he was hot and he could make her popular. 

"Ugh..." Justin pulled on his collar, Amie crawled over and brushed a loose strand of hair from his face and kissed him roughly. 

Justin blinked and pushed her away, "Get off me!" he screeched, then got up and moved towards the door. "I'm leaving..." 

"Come back here!" Amie giggled, flirtatiously. 

Justin turned and left, Amie ran over to the door and went out to see Justin walk down the hall. 

"Come back, baby!" she called and then ran after him. 

Justin ran, getting faster and faster, he went up the stairs and down the corridor hoping to escape into the Great Hall, he turned to see if Amie was still following him and then crashed into someone. 

He turned abruptly and looked down on a small girl with wavy dirty blonde hair who had fallen unconcious... 

~*~End Flashback~*~ 

"Stupid Amie!" he cursed, "If she hadn't... Why I oughta!" he stumbled into the Great Hall and took his place next to his friend Paul.   



End file.
